


Gay Chicken

by im_so_emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 4am livestreaming, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gay Chicken, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), SO MUCH FLUFF, Swearing, kisses in general, klance, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_so_emo/pseuds/im_so_emo
Summary: Lance and Keith are popular YouTubers from the Voltron Gang, a YouTube channel with over a million subscribers, consisting of them, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro.What happens when Lance and Keith start livestreaming at 4am playing truth or dare and making the mistake of letting the viewers ask them questions?Two words. Gay Chicken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahh so I thought of this a month ago while watching dan and Phil?? aha pleas enjoy this little one chapter wonder!! <3

 

 

 

  
"Are we live?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Keith steps back from the laptop hesitantly and takes a seat in his desk chair next to Lance.

"Hey everybody!" Lance says cheerfully.

Keith waves. "Hi. Don't ask us why we're awake this early in the morning, because honestly we're both high as fuck on caffeine."

Lance laughs. "Pfft, this is what our Friday nights consist of."

Keith checks the live chat. "Lance, the chat wants you to play a song."

Lance stands up. "On my ukulele?"

"Yep."

The brunette makes his way to the other side of the room and returns with a glossy pale brown ukulele.

He strums a C absentmindedly and says, "Mmkay, what do you suckers want me to play today?"

Though he'd never say it aloud, the fact that Lance could play the ukulele beautifully and his singing was amazing just made him more attractive as a person.

Enough about that, the chat was moving fast.

Keith takes another peek at it. "I don't think they can decide."

Lance shrugs. "I'll just play your favourite, then, Keith."

Keith flushes, but thankfully, it's dark and the only light is from the monitor.

As Lance starts playing Build Me Up, Buttercup, Keith is humming along absently. He finishes shortly and they drop the music because Shiro comes in and mutters to them to be quiet because it's 4am.

A good hour and a half goes by of them answering questions and laughing.

"The chat wants truth or dare."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Sighs Keith as Lance states what the chat demanded.

"I'm feeling lucky tonight," Lance wrings his hands together. "I'm letting the chat choose the truth or dare questions. I'll do the first one I see, no exceptions."

Keith sighs again. "Okay then. Don't humiliate me, please."

Lance peers into the computer screen. "Keith, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you cried?"

"Remember the time I fell off my motorcycle and snapped my arm?"

"Oh, God, yeah. That was gross."

"Wasn't then."

"How do you not cry after snapping your arm?!" Lance throws his hands up.

"I don't actually remember the last time I cried, so let's just say when I was a kid."

"'Kay."

"My turn." Keith smirks. "Lance, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Hmm..." Keith reads the chat. "Where is the weirdest place you've jerked off?"

Lance flushes. "Funny story, one time I jacked off at my abuela's house. She wasn't too happy hearing the noises that came from the bathroom. Yeah... probably obvious where that went."

Keith arches an eyebrow. "That isn't the weirdest place. I know it."

Lance buries his face in his hands. "Jeez, okay. I jerked off in a park, in the bushes because my dick decided to come say hello. I was like, fourteen."

"That's enough of that." Keith interrupts.

"Keith, truth or dare?"

"You only live once. Dare." Keith raises his eyebrows.

"Holy fuck."

"What?"

"...They want us to play Gay Chicken." Lance flushes bright red.

"What the hell is Gay Chicken?"

"Basically we have to put our mouths as close as we can and the first person to pull away loses."

"But-but-" Keith splutters.

"I said no exceptions. I'm gonna win."

"What does the winner win anyways?" Keith snorts.

"Ah... say, if you win, I'll do your laundry for a week. If I win, you'll do mine. Deal?" Lance sticks out a hand.

"Jesus christ," Keith puffs and shakes his partner's hand. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Me neither, buddy. Me neither."

"Holy shit, the chat wants this to be the 'hardcore' version. You never mentioned any dry humping, you ass."

Lance went bright red. "Ahh- no, nonononono, we aren't going that hardcore. Jeez, you guys. We'd probably get flagged anyways."

Keith arches an eyebrow.

"Also, I'm like, 99.9% sure that Keith is a gaylord." Lance goes on, nudging Keith. "All hail the ruler of all gays."

"Looks like I rule over you, then. Awesome."

"...solid burn, Keith. Solid burn."

"Yup."

"The chat says we're stalling. I say we're making small talk before our friendship is inevitably ruined." Lance sits back in his chair.

Keith cards a hand through his hair. "Let's get this over with."

The two boys face each other and slowly inch closer.

They're less than an inch away when Lance says, "You getting scared, Keith?"

"I'm not scared."

Lance is so close that Keith can hardly stand it. He's holding his breath harshly and flushed red.

Then it happened.

The kiss was quick, almost needy, and then Keith's mouth is moving swiftly against Lance's.

When Lance's lips tug into a soft smile against Keith's mouth and let his thumb brush Keith's thigh, Keith bit back a shrill whimper and just tries to inhale-

And as he does, he feels Lance's fucking tongue, and it's just so _good_ that Keith, despite his best efforts, makes a noise.

Things are getting a little too heated for the livestream, so Keith pulls away and gasps, "We- we should finish the livestream."

"Yeah-," Lance says, sounding unfazed, looking towards the laptop. "Shit, laptop's overheating. It's the chat- sorry guys, times up."

With that, Lance and Keith both said shaky goodbyes to the chatters and ended the stream.

"Now," Lance smirks, staring suggestively at Keith.

Keith's mouth curves in a half smile.

They kiss again, hotter, more desperate.

Lance tugs Keith up from his chair and they head towards the bed, Lance purrs in Keith's ear, "Where were we?"

\---

  
Shiro gets up for what seems to be the hundredth time to tell Lance and Keith to shut up because it is 5am and he wants to sleep, heading down the hall to their room.

Upon approaching he heard muffled giggled and a, "Keith, stop! That tickles!" Before Shiro hears the muted sound of multiple kisses being exchanged between the two of them.

He turns awkwardly and walks back to his room.

"Nope, screw this."

\---

The very next day, Lance and Keith announced to the rest of the Voltron Gang -and the 1,000,000+ fans- that they were a couple.

But Keith still had to do Lance's laundry for a week because he pulled away first.

Keith knows inside that it was worth it, on so many levels.

"Hey, Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I've ever said this, but... I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

They kiss one more time, sweet and chaste.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
